This disclosure is generally directed to devices, systems and methods for cutting and sealing tissue such as bone and soft tissue. The concepts presented herein may be particularly suitable for sinus applications and nasopharyngeal/laryngeal procedures and may combine or provide Transcollation® technology with a microdebrider device.
Devices, systems and methods according to the present disclosure may be suitable for a variety of procedures including ear, nose and throat (ENT) procedures, head and neck procedures, otology procedures, including otoneurologic procedures. The present disclosure may be suitable for a varient of other surgical procedures including mastoidectomies and mastoidotomies; nasopharyngeal and laryngeal procedures such as tonsillectomies, trachael procedures, adenoidectomies, laryngeal lesion removal, and polypectomies; for sinus procedures such as polypectomies, septoplasties, removals of septal spurs, anstrostomies, frontal sinus trephination and irrigation, frontal sinus opening, endoscopic DCR, correction of deviated septums and trans-sphenoidal procedures; rhinoplasty and removal of fatty tissue in the maxillary and mandibular regions of the face.
Sinus surgery is challenging due to its location to sensitive organs such as the eyes and brain, the relatively small size of the anatomy of interest to the surgeon, and the complexity of the typical procedures. Examples of debriders with mechanical cutting components are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,838; 5,957,881 and 6,293,957. These devices are particularly successful for powered tissue cutting and removal during sinus surgery, but do not include any mechanism for sealing tissue to reduce the amount of bleeding from the procedure. Sealing tissue is especially desirable during sinus surgery which tends to be a complex and precision oriented practice.
Current approaches to sealing tissue include utilizing Transcollation® technology, where sealing energy is supplied by the Aquamantys® System (available from Medtronic Advanced Energy of Portsmouth, N.H.), which stops bleeding and reduces blood loss during and after surgery. The technology uses a combination of radiofrequency (RF) energy and saline to provide hemostatic sealing of soft tissue and bone, which may lower transfusion rates and reduce the need for other blood management products during or after surgery. Transcollation® technology integrates RF energy and saline to deliver controlled thermal energy to tissue. Coupling of saline and RF energy allows a device temperature to stay in a range which produces a tissue effect without the associated charring found in other ablation methods.
Other devices include both mechanical cutting as well as cauterization or electrocauterization energy. For example, the PK diego® powered dissector is commercially available from Gyms ENT of Bartlett, Tenn. This device utilizes two mechanical cutting blade components that are moveable relative to each other, one of which acts as an electrode in a bipolar cauterization system. While providing cauterization and cutting, this device limits rotational movement of portions of a distal end of the device. As such, surgeons are forced to rotate a hand piece of the device in particular situations, which can cause injury to patients and/or frustration to surgeons.